Revenge of Meta Knight
Revenge of Meta Knight is the fourth sub-game in Kirby Super Star ''and its remake, ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. Having the second-largest story (behind Milky Way Wishes), Revenge of Meta Knight is still arguably the most famous of the nine games in those two games. The sub game is unique in that it is time-oriented - the player has a limited time to gradually damage and destroy the Halberd. This game required the beating of Dyna Blade to unlock. The story of Revenge of Meta Knight is fairly straight-forward. Using the Halberd, Meta Knight intends to take over Dream Land and "put an end to its lazy lifestyle." Kirby attempts to stop him by trying to land on the Halberd with the Warp Star. Kirby's first attempt to board fails, him being thrown off by Heavy Lobster (after being tricked into going behind the main engine) into Orange Ocean; he returns again on the Warp Star, but is shot down by the Main Cannon No. 2. Later, Kirby returns on the back of Dyna Blade, who is shot down by Main Cannon No. 2, and after destroying it rides the Warp Star again, apparently using it to destroy the Halberd. Kirby damages both wings (to 74% damage, according to Meta Knight's co-pilot), destroys the Main Cannon, Heavy Lobster, defeats Meta Knight in a duel, destroys the Reactor allowing the Wheelie power sources to escape, forcing the Halberd to crash-land. Everyone except Meta Knight and Sailor Dee (a Waddle Dee in a sailor hat) abandon the Halberd before it crashes, then Meta Knight attempts to prevent Kirby from leaving the ship by chasing him, using various attacks. By riding a Wheelie Helper, Kirby makes a final leap, flying off the Halberd. The credits roll as Kirby and the Wheelie watch the Halberd crash into the Orange Ocean, and then ride away in the sunset. The game ends with a credit showing the helpers and copy abilities in the game. Dialogue ''Kirby Super Star Prologue - The Halberd's Preparation "Reactor 1, output normal." "Adjust the balancer to ...0003!" "Let's raise the anchor." "Check anti-gravity plant. 1, 2, 3, OK!!" "Release the sails, solar level 288!" Meta Knight: "The time has come. The time to show our power! Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!" Chapter 1 - The Attack of Kirby Ax Knight: "K...Kirby's here! He's heading towards us!" Waddle Dee: "Oh, my gosh! What are we gonna do? Mace Knight: "He'll get in the way. Get rid of him!" Captain Vul: "Sir Meta-Knight, what shall we do?" Meta Knight: "Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode! (Reach door) Ax Knight: "Kirby's in the rocket valve!" Captain: "Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!" (During battle) Mace Knight: "Kirby's behind the nozzle! Fix him!" Meta Knight: "Prepare to take off! Blow Kirby away!" Ax Knight: "OK! Main engine ignition!" Captain: "Take off!" Chapter 2 - Orange Ocean Ax Knight: "Kirby's been blown to the ocean!" Mace Knight: "That was sure close." Captain: "I'll conquer Dream Land with the Halberd!" Meta Knight: "Our first target... Grape Garden!" (Defeat Twin Woods) Ax Knight: "Kirby is flying back toward us!" Mace Knight: "Main cannon's ready. Shall we blast him?" Captain: "All right. Shoot him!" Chapter 3 - A Major Mountain Ax Knight: "We got him! He fell into the forest." Captain: "Good. He will never catch up." Waddle Dee: "Are you sure?" Chapter 4 - Back for More Ax Knight: "We shot down Dyna Blade!" Mace Knight: "Look! Kirby's reached the deck." Meta Knight: "Remain calm. Let's come up with a plan." Captain: "All soldiers! Get Kirby. Now!" (Reach Meta-Knights) Meta Knight: "Kirby! Got ya!" Captain: "Now you get a taste of our power." Waddle Dee: "Fight!" (Reach door) Mace Knight: "Kirby's gonna reach the deck!" Captain: "Direct him to the front of the twin cannon." (If hidden room is found) Captain: "Oh no! He found it." Mace Knight: "What is this place?" Ax Knight: "Kirby is getting close to the twin cannon." Captain: "Kirby will be torched! Wahahahahahaha!" Waddle Dee: "Hahahahahaha!" Captain: "Wahahahahahaha! Gahahahahahahaha! Hum." (Defeat Main Cannon #2) Chapter 5 - Last Chance: Steel Seafood Mace Knight: "The main cannon has been destroyed!" Captain: "Holy cow! What happened?" Ax Knight: "Kirby is heading toward the left wing." (Get Warp Star in windy room) Ax Knight: "Serious damage to the left wing! Approx.74%!" Captain: "Gu.....u!!" Mace Knight: "We're gonna lose balance!" Meta Knight: "Lower the sail! Increase right wing power!" (Enter duct) Ax Knight: " Kirby is moving into the duct." Captain: "What is he trying to do?" Waddle Dee: "Is he lost?" Captain: "Wait...I have an idea. Hee hee hee." (Reach Heavy Lobster) Captain: "Ready?" Ax Knight: "Is this OK, Sir?" Mace Knight: "Are you positive about this?" Captain: "Be quiet! This is our only chance! Don't fail again! Release Heavy Lobster!" (During chase) Captain: "Hee hee hee hee! Get Kirby!" Ax Knight: "Oh no, our battleship is being destroyed..." Captain: "That's not important now! Go ahead!" (If Paint used) Ax Knight: "Oh no! Heavy Lobster's blind!" Captain: "WHAT?? Paint ability?" Mace Knight: "It's no good. He can't see at all!" Captain: "Unbelievable! Kirby's still alive!" (Defeat Heavy Lobster) Chapter 6 - Bring it Down from Under Mace Knight: "Major damage to the right wing!" Captain: "Don't worry! We've regained our balance." Meta Knight: "................" Ax Knight: "Kirby's outside! He's going under the ship!" (If Kirby enters the clouds) Mace Knight: "Mmm! I don't see Kirby on the radar screen." Captain: "Get Kirby! NOW!!" Meta Knight: "He must be hiding in the clouds..." (If Kirby goes under the ship) Ax Knight: "Kirby's entered from underneath the ship." Captain: "The bottom's weak... the wind is too strong." Waddle Dee: "It's too cold." Ax Knight: "I'm afraid of heights!" Mace Knight: "No way! I ain't goin'." Captain: "You chickens!" (If hidden room is found) Mace Knight: "Oh no! Those are my hidden tomatoes!" Captain: "You idiot! You hid those?" Waddle Dee: "They look delicious." (Near Reactor) Ax Knight: "Kirby is heading toward the reactor!" Mace Knight: "If we lose power, we're doomed!" Captain: "Relax. The reactor can't be defeated!" Waddle Dee: "I hope no reflect lasers hit the reactor!" Captain: "Shhh! That's a SECRET!" (Reactor destroyed) Ax Knight: "Bad news! The reactor's been damaged!" Mace Knight: "The Wheelies are abandoning ship!" Captain: "Urgggh! Do SOMETHING!" Chapter 7 - The Final Confrontation Ax Knight: "We are losing power! Engine No.3! Engine No.5!" Mace Knight: "Ain't any power left! We can't fly!" Meta Knight: "(We've failed... it's over.) Attention all crew! Evacuate ship!!" Captain: "Waaah! The ship's going down!" (Halfway through room) Captain: "I'm not staying. I'm evacuating!!" Meta Knight: "Now, it's your turn to evacuate." Ax Knight: "No, I want to stay with you, Sir!" Mace Knight: "Let's try one more time to get Kirby!" Meta Knight: "Hmmm..........it's dangerous, but it's worth a try! Thank you, guys." (Going up inside elevator) Ax Knight: "Wait, Kirby!!" Mace Knight: "You can't go any further!" (Meta-Knights defeated) Ax Knight: "Sir Meta-Knight, you're on your own!" Mace Knight: "We're evacuating!" (Enter Halberd's bridge) Meta Knight: "Kirby, this is it! Prepare to die!" Waddle Dee: "Th-thump. Th-thump." (Meta Knight defeated) Meta Knight: "You'll never escape!" (escape Halberd - the end) Trivia *Revenge of Meta Knight is unique for several reasons. It is the only adventure Kirby game to have a strict time limit (other than when Kirby fights Nightmare for the first time in ''Kirby's Adventure). The standard game abilities are all in play, with the addition of Paint, which has the added bonus of blinding Heavy Lobster. *Revenge of Meta Knight is considerably more difficult to navigate - the entire Halberd is flying in the air, meaning that Kirby is buffetted by winds on certain outside levels. There also is no floor on many levels, meaning that Kirby must float (or fly, if he has Wing or Jet) through large parts of the game. * As the Halberd crashes into Orange Ocean, there is a small shape flying away from the Halberd as it sinks into the ocean. This is Meta Knight escaping the destroyed Halberd. Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra